


Test

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An incident at work triggers Harry’s jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Drabble for ’s Creeveyluv’s “Harry is a possessive boyfriend to Dennis” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/). This isn’t properly British.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Dennis knows he’s cute. He’s been asked out by most of the women at the office and a few of the men, though, as he always makes clear, he’s monogamous and taken. So he isn’t particularly surprised when a new client, visiting the Auror department to file a lengthy report of a home invasion, drops little flirtations along the way. The man—Draco Malfoy, who Dennis only belatedly realizes he knows from the papers—even goes so far as to suggest they discuss the report further over dinner. Mr. Malfoy is handsome, strikingly so, and looks made of money in sleek, designer robes and combed-back blond hair, piercing eyes and an alluring smirk. But Dennis already has more than he could ever want in a man, so he declines. 

He doesn’t think anything of the whole scene until he notices Mr. Malfoy’s eyes ghosting over his shoulder, and he turns to see his boss, the amazing Boy Who Lived, standing in the doorway. Dennis flushes immediately and stutters, “I—I’m so sorry, H—Mr. Potter.” Flustered, he almost uses the first name that so often spills off his tongue in the height of arousal. It’s best to keep things professional at the office, where Dennis is both Harry’s underling and secretary to the head of the department. In discussing Mr. Malfoy’s report, he forgot to deliver the usual coffee to that head, and his mind swims with how he’ll make it up to Harry later. 

Right now, Harry is glaring his gorgeous green eyes out, and it takes Dennis a second to realize the gaze is going over his shoulder. When he turns back to Mr. Malfoy, the cunning smirk increases, and Mr. Malfoy smoothly turns his attention back to Dennis, almost purring, “I’ll see you later then, Mr. Creevey.” He slips his thin fingers so easily into Dennis’, taking Dennis’ hand for a warm, firm shake, before he pulls away and leaves. The filled out report stays on Dennis’ desk, but at the moment, it’s far from his mind. 

He turns to Harry instead, ready to apologize again before scampering off to fetch coffee, but Harry’s already closed the distance. His hand closes with lightning-like agility around Dennis’ wrist, and he jerks Dennis across to his officer. Dennis is shoved inside, the door slams shut behind them, and Dennis’ pulse spikes—Harry’s in one of _those_ moods.

Before he can turn around, Harry’s on him, latched on from behind, arms snaking right around his middle. Dennis gasps as Harry’s chiseled stomach presses into the small arch of his back, legs blanketing his and fingers digging possessively into his sides. Harry’s chin hooks over his smaller shoulder, and Dennis’ head lolls back, lips parting in a needy whine. Harry jerks the collar of his shirt aside, letting one button pop off and go flying across the room. Harry scrunches it aside enough to expose a chunk of Dennis’ skin, which he sinks his blunt teeth into, and Dennis gasps and presses back into the touch. He _loves_ when Harry marks him; he’d brand himself with Harry’s name, if he could. Instead, all he can do is tremble while Harry bites into his peach flesh, marring it with little pink-red grooves. 

When Harry’s mouth finally lets go, his hand, flat on Dennis’ stomach, slides down enough for the pinky to poke beneath Dennis’ belt. Dennis whimpers, and Harry’s hand traces further, bypassing his underwear to run right against his skin, through the smattering of dark hair, strong fingers wrapping tightly around his shaft. Harry squeezes, and it _hurts_ , but Dennis’ cry is still half pleasure, and he has to stand up on his toes when Harry uses the grip to maneuver him up. Harry’s other hand lifts to Dennis’ throat, closing around it like threatening to squeeze, and Harry hisses in his ear, “You’re _mine._ ”

“I know,” Dennis mumbles, dizzy with lust. He licks his lips and explains, “I didn’t flirt back.”

For a moment, he worries that Harry won’t believe him. Dennis knows he can be naïve, knows he’s often too polite and engaging, but he is _loyal_ , and he doesn’t just _love_ Harry: he’s _obsessed_. He’s not sure if he wants Harry to suspect him and fuck him rough as punishment or not. 

Harry takes a moment before sighing, “I know.” Then he presses a small kiss to Dennis’ cheek and murmurs, “You’re a good boy.”

Dennis makes a tiny keening noise. He’s good for Harry. He’d be anything for Harry. He half expects Harry to floo home and fetch Dennis’ cockcage, lock him up just in case, but it doesn’t happen. Their games haven’t quite permeated the office yet. Instead, Harry releases Dennis’ cock and pulls his hands free, while Dennis grinds his hips back and whimpers. 

Harry disentangles from him, footsteps sound, and he turns in time to see the door open. Harry nods his head out of it and says, “You can go back to work.” He’s blushing a bit below his glasses, probably embarrassed, like he always is after showing his darker side. 

Dennis likes all of Harry’s sides, so he shakes himself back to composure and mumbles, “I love you.”

Harry dons a messy grin that says he feels the same way, but won’t say it until they get home. 

Back at his desk, Dennis eyes the Malfoy report and daydreams over how things could’ve gone if Harry were just a smidgen less Gryffindor.


End file.
